


User4327

by LaserV



Series: Pig [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, Body Shaming, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Has Depression, Jack Kline Has an Eating Disorder, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack tries to not eat the whole day. He later reconnects with an old friend, Clark Barker. They go to Jodi’s place for a couple days for a hunt and Jack can’t stop thinking about his weight.It seems Jack has made some friends.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Clark Barker & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Alex Jones, Jack Kline & Claire Novak, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Pig [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	User4327

——————Chapter Two——User4327———

Jack woke up the next day. Big shocker. He had lines over his arms from sleeping in an odd position. His neck was sore.

Jack got up to check his phone. No new notifications. He looked at that comment.

“Why did you even post that? You look so fat. 🤢🤮”

User4372

He just stayed in his room scrolling through his feed.

Everybody looked so amazing and their comments were so wonderful.

Full of the heart and heart eye emoticons.

Why didn’t they like him? Everyone had such smooth skin and perfect hair. They all looked different, but amazing. 

Lifted his shirt and looked at his stomach. He was putting a bit out but it wasn’t a lot. 

Right?

“Jack?” Sam called.

Jack rushed to open his door.

“Why haven’t you come down for breakfast yet?” Sam asked.

“I’m not hungry. How about we go for a run?” Jack replied.

“Alright.” Sam spoke, still worried because Jack wasn’t hungry.

Jack pulled on his shoes.

Soon, he was out the door with Sam. 

It was a field. They liked to run there. Well Jack didn’t like running that much but it would make the weight loss faster.

Jack felt the cold air hitting his skin as he ran. His legs were pumping. Jack was out of breath. He placed his hands of hiss knees and slunched his back. Maybe he was out of shape. But only a bit.

Right?

Sam had stopped for him. They continued to run. 

————

Jack sat down. Running had made him more hungry.

Jack drank his water. Then he got an idea. He would just fill up on water. That would work, right?

Right?

————

Jack was sitting in his bed, just looking at that comment. Why did it mean so much to him? Why was he doing it for that one perso-

Jack got a notification. Another comment!

He looked at it.

“I- you must eat a lot...”

Jack looked at the post. He was wearing a tight fitted shirt. It was with Cas, who looked so confused.

Jack looked back at the comment. He took another deep breath, looking down at his stomach. How much did he even weigh?

—————

Jack snuck to Sam’s bathroom and stepped on his scale. 165lbs. Was that a lot? Couldn’t be.

Right?

Jack went to his room and searched up on his phone. 

“Average weight fit 5’10 male”

“135- 165 lbs”

Maybe that was a lot. No, it wasn’t.

Right?

Jack got a text. From Dean.

“Lunch”

Jack went down. He thought about his weight. The comments.

“I’m not hungry right now.” He spoke.

“Alright?” Dean replied. He looked confused. He knew Jack didn’t eat breakfast either.

—————

Jack plopped down on his bed. His head fell on his pillow. He saw the fuzzy wrinkles of his pillow case in the corner off his eye. He also spotted his laptop.

He grabbed it and opened it up, his screen lighting up which was blinding to him since he had no windows and his lights were off. Of course, there was the light from outside seeping from the crack under his door.

Jack saw him and his dads on his lock screen. He was such a family person. He typed in his password, which was his favorite food. Can you guess what it is?

Nougat.

Jack thought back to his friend named Clark Barker. He hoped he hadn’t hurt his mom.

Jack picked up his phone, turning it on, and went to Instagram. He went to the search section and searched,

Clark Barker

And there he was. Jack hit follow.

He put his phone down and went back to his laptop. He opened google.

Exercises to lose weight

The most common was walking and/ or running. Jack smiled that should by easy.

Jack got a notification from his phone. Clark followed him back. And another notification. He’d messaged him!

Clark-Hello!

Jack- Hi!

Clark- It’s been a while, how are you?

Jack- Good! What about you?

Clark- great. 

————

Jack- How are you holding up after the stab?

Clark- I’m doing good!

People had broken in for Jack and Clark was there.

Jack- Sorry :(

Clark- It wasn’t you fault :)

Jack- You don’t have to be so nice :)

Clark- but you’re a lovely person. And we both like nougat ;)

Jack- 😊

—————

They were driving to Jodi’s place. Jack’s head was against the window, his head bouncing with the car. His hair was in his face. Jack’s head hurt so he closed his eyes. They were gonna stay there a couple days for a hunt. He had never met Jodi but by what they said, she must be nice.

Jack’s style has definitely changed for the better from plain white t-shits and jeans. He was wearing a striped black and white long sleeve. The stripes were thick and his sleeves were black at the end. It was paired with tight black jeans and white sneakers, a bit dirtied.

Jack head did on last bump as they turned into the driveway.

They got out of the car. Jack stretched and rubbed his eyes, moving his hair out of his face. 

They walked in. It smelt different. Jack saw a blonde girl glance at him but quickly lose interest. Sam, Dean, and Cas went to talk to Jodi, leaving Jack alone.

A girl with dark brown hair walked up to him. 

“Hi I’m Alex, you must be their kid.” She greeted.

“Not exactly, but kinda.” Jack replied awkwardly.

Alex looked at him expectingly. Jack gave her a confused look but quickly caught on. “Oh, I’m Jack.”

“Hi Jack.”

————

“And that’s Claire” Alex spoke, pointing to the blonde girl from before. “She’s a little mean sometimes, but don’t tell her I said that.”

Jack chuckled. “I won’t. She looks kinda scary.”

“I promise she’s nice when you get to know her.” She spoke, grabbing his arm and leading him to Claire.

“Claire, this is Jack, their son.” Alex spoke.

Jack raised his hand up in a wave. “Hello.” He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. “Hi.” She quickly went back to what he was doing.

“Jack you sit here for a minute I’m gonna grab my phone.” Alex spoke, gesturing to one of the leather couches.

Jack sat down. He looked at Claire and smiled.

“Don’t talk to me.” She spoke.

Jack titled his head down in a nod.

————

It was dinner. He had hung out with Alex. She was pretty cool.

He sat at the table, phone in his lap. He had taken a few bites, it was hard to resist he was so hungry. He decided to screw it. He was eating. It was amazing.

Jack got a notification. Clark sent a message.

Clark- Hey 💕

Jack typed back.

Jack- Hi :)

C- how are you?

J- good. You?

C- I’d you better with you here ;)

J- Clark, I told you, I’m in South Dakota.

C- I’ll go there

J- don’t you have school or something

C-I’d rather be with you tho 💕

J- I promise I’ll ask to see you when I get back. It’s only two days. :)

C-fine but I still wanna talk.

J- I’m eating dinner

C- you can still talk to me ;)

Jack is typing...

Jack smiled at his phone when he saw the heart Clark had sent him. 

“Who you texting?” Dean asked, chuckling. 

“No one, Dean.” Jack replied.

“Come on! You’re smiling for some reason!” Dean spoke.

“It’s nothing.” Jack replied, going back to his phone. 

He typed “soon”. Jack contemplated whether or not to add something or not. He decided to.

J- soon ❤️

————

Jack had finished dinner. Jack was in the bathroom. He got a guest room and it had its own bathroom.

J- so, are we friends or..?

Clark is typing...

Jack put down has phone while waiting for Clark’s response. He had gotten another comment. It wasn’t a good one.

Jack lifted up his shirt to see his stomach and turned to the side. God, he was bloated.

Jack pushed his head back, looking at how the extra skin layered on his neck to make a “second chin”.

He got a message.

Jack felt himself blush as he ready it.

C- Of course <3 maybe even more ;)


End file.
